Essence
by LikeAnIdiot
Summary: Fon has to go back to China, but Reborn isn't going to let him go without a proper goodbye. A/N: This is my first KHR fic :P I... really... REALLY REALLY can't write. I'm practicing. So please leave constructive criticism - be as harsh as you want.


The weather was just absolutely perfect. A generous, warm breeze rustled through trees and the sun boasted its rays on all of Namimori. The only flaw was sounds of screams and explosions coming from beneath the hill in which Reborn and Fon had leisurely been resting on. While Lal Mirch and Colonello were helping Tsuna train on Mount Namimori, the Italian and Chinese managed to sneak behind a large tree, out of sight and enjoying their private time together.

Reborn peered from behind the tree to chuckle as Tsuna was blasted off his feet, creating another horrified scream.

"The 10th sure does work hard, doesn't he?" Fon smiled, resting his hands on Reborn's shoulders as his arms were wrapped firmly around the Asian man's waist.

The taller male raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to tell me how I'm being too hard on him or how I should be more gentle?"

Fon ignored the rough texture of the tree being pressed against his back and chuckled, "No. Because I know that any strategy of yours cooperates eventually, Mr. _Kateikyoshi._"

Reborn huffed a sarcastic laugh and leaned into the crook of Fon's slim neck. He silently inhaled the exotic mixed scent of sweets and grassy, bitter tea. Oh, how he's going to miss that aroma.

"You're leaving tomorrow." He tightened his grip on the waist, more protectively.

"Yes, I am unfortunately. I have much work left for me in China."

The Italian man buried his face into the large collar of Fon's shirt then brushed his lips over the exposed skin, making the Chinese twitch slightly and briefly grasp the fabric of Reborn's suit out of excitement.

"Stop it, Reborn," He frowned slightly, gently pushing away his lover. "Sooner or later, Colonello and Lal are going to notice we're skipping out on Tsuna's training."

However, the hitman stubbornly leaned forward again to give a quick peck on the lips. Fon's eyes unconsciously fluttered closed then open.

"Who cares? They're too caught up on shooting his ass anyway. You're going to be gone before we know it so quit being a prude and enjoy this." Reborn growled then continued to tenderly kiss Fon's fair skin. He trailed down the jawline and neck, tasting each part of sweet flesh.

"Hn…" The Martial Artist gave in to Reborn's blissfully talented lips and closed his eyes. Suppose the hitman was right: they should just take this opportunity to enjoy themselves as much as they can. Who knows when they'll meet again?

He slid his hands from the taller man's shoulders and removed the black fedora. Fon's slim fingers felt wonderful as they ran through the spiked, dark locks and tugged on them gently.

Reborn lifted his head to take a good look at his lover's beautiful face before closing space between them. He sucked and nibbled on the thin lips as Fon savored each sensation. He parted his mouth and granted Reborn's tongue inside.

He's always been a _fantastic_ kisser. Despite his sarcastic, merciless self out in front of people, his personality revolved around a great deal of passion and romance. An erotic man, he was: never failing to make his partner blush into shades of red he never thought possible, and making him scream out in intense pleasure. It never ceased to impress Fon.

The shorter male moaned softly as Reborn continued their steamy kissing session. He felt a hand run down from his waist to his hips and thighs, pulling the entire body closer.

Just as Reborn began pulling his face away from Fon's, both men heard a cough and whipped their heads to the direction of the sound. A certain blonde was staring directly at them from just a few feet away with an amused look on his face.

"C-Colonello…!" Fon quickly push Reborn away and fixed his clothing.

"You've got a lot of nerve interrupting us, 'Nello." Reborn smirked and put his fedora back on. "How long have you been standing there, you creep?"

"Not long. I thought I might find you two here."

"Where are Lal and Tsuna?"

Colonello pointed down the hill, "He passed out and Lal's trying to trying to get him to train some more. We better wake him and head down the mountain before it gets too dark – I think dame-Tsuna has had enough training for today."

Reborn sighed. "Very well. Let's go, Fon." He started down the hill.

Colonello smiled in amusement as the Asian male followed, trying to keep his straight disposition but failing to hide his blushing face.

Back in the Vongola headquarters, Reborn and Fon were in the Italian hitman's room, just arriving from Tsuna's training. The room was decorated with deep colors of mixed chestnut and maroon. Along with the comfortably dim lights, everything gave an effect of pulling you closer in bed.

"Good job today." Fon softly smiled his beautiful smile, helping Reborn out of his suit. He hung up his fedora and black jacket.

"Anything to train a Vongola boss." Reborn said in a bored tone as he watched Fon's face while his delicate, slender fingers played with his tie before undoing it completely then folding it neatly on a chair. He started unbuttoning the yellow dress-shirt, almost in a teasing manner, making sure his finger nails brushed against Reborn's gradually exposing chest after each button.

Reborn smirked at this and grabbed the Martial Artist's hands, stopping them from doing what they were doing. "Thinking of leaving me unsatisfied?" He brought the hands to his lips.

Fon pulled them away in reflex then smiled again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, twisting the taller man's curly sideburns around his fingers.

The Chinese man was so fucking attractive to Reborn that sometimes he wasn't even sure if he was being seduced or not. Fon's entire being was just plain sexy. From his dark eyes and slender face, to his flawless skin and silky hair. Along with that, his kind and gentle personality… he was like the packaged deal.

"I'm not letting you leave anywhere until I have my 'good-bye' sex." Reborn leaned dangerously close to the smaller male as he removed the rest of his dress shirt and threw it to some chair.

Fon slid his hands up from Reborn's firm, toned chest and wrapped his arms around the neck. "Aren't you a bit too persistent there?" He whispered sweetly, making the Italian shudder in excitement.

"I assure you that's rather your fault, not mine." He picked up the Asian male and threw him over one side of his shoulder with little effort, carrying him to the king-sized bed painted with dark sheets.

Fon yelped in surprise as he was tossed onto the sheets and kissed roughly by his lover. Their tongues caressed and their teeth grazed on each other lips. Reborn heard pleasing moans from underneath him. He moved his hands to Fon's red shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing the heavenly view.

_He's mine. This body is all mine._ Reborn thought as sucked on the tender flesh of Fon's neck, making sure to leave a harsh mark for the world to see.

The hitman leaned his body closer against Fon's (while making sure not to suffocate him with his weight) and rolled his hips against the clothed crotch.

Fon smiled with his flushed face. "H-Haa…. S-Still as impatient as ever…"

Reborn smirked and sat, pulling Fon up with him. He pulled down the zipper of his own dark trousers and slipped his hardening dick out from underneath his boxers, stroking it in front the flustered Chinese man's face in a commanding manner rather than an inviting one.

He smiled satisfyingly as Fon got the message and held a firm grip of the length in his hands, stroking it thoroughly up and down. He felt the heated member become harder and grow in size while precum began to pool out from the tip. By the way he heard Reborn grunt in a low voice and place a hand on Fon's head, the slender man knew what was asked to do. He leaned down and licked the cap, adding a generous coat of salvia dripping down the shaft.

He sucked hard on the tip before slowly relaxing his throat muscles to take the entire dick in his mouth. Fon, much to Reborn or any man's delight, was quite talented in oral sex especially when it comes to deep-throating. Despite the Italian man's incredible size, he managed to fit the majority of the length in his hot, wet mouth.

"F-Fon… Dammit… Y-You're so fucking good…" Reborn groaned. He couldn't resist bucking his hips and was now practically thrusting into his mouth.

Hearing his lover's deep pleasured voice was pure bliss to Fon's ears and it turned him on. Having to first tend the taller man's needs, Fon slipped his hand down his pants to take care of his own problem. The heat in his crotch was so excruciating, he pulled his face away from Reborn dick to breath out an agonized moan, panting from having such an impressive size shoved deep in his mouth. Reborn lied Fon down on the bed again and hovered over him, stripping him away from his baggy pants then reaching over to the bed stand where he conveniently kept bottle of lube. He popped the cap off and squeezed the sticky content all over his hands to ready Fon.

"Hah..!" The Asian man gasped when the felt Reborn, being the impatient man he is, already insert two fingers into his tight hole. "R-Reborn! Wait, not too fast!" Fon cried out in a strange mixture of both pain and pleasure as he felt the hitman's large lubricated fingers move around inside him. Of course knowing Reborn, he is too stubborn to listen and prefers going things his own way.

"Shh… It'll be fine I promise." He leaned down and kissed a closed eye.

He added a third finger and this time more carefully continued his prepping. Reborn kissed and licked Fon's sculpted jawline and followed the perfect lining of his face structure and finally all the way to his lips.

"_Sei la mia vita. Ti amo, mio amore."_ He whispered seductively against the Chinese man's soft lips then kissed them passionately in loving way of saying 'I'm going to miss you so much.'

And dammit, it was so hot when Reborn spoke his native tongue during sex. Fon loved the language, especially when it came from the Italian man's mouth. The way he says it in a deep, low voice… it was so mesmerizing, erotic, and arousing.

When he felt it was enough, Reborn removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard and awaiting dick in front of Fon's entrance.

"Fon… I can't—" The hitman almost pleaded through his eyes – something only Fon was ever able to see. The heavy erection was too much, even for him.

"It's fine. Go ahead, Reborn." He said softly while panting.

With no further hesitation, the taller man slammed into the slim body, earning a loud cry from the bottom male.

From busy nights without getting much chance to be in bed together, Fon's walls felt incredibly tight around Reborn from the lack of attention. He held himself up with both hands on either sides of Fon's body then slammed back inside him again, moaning at the _marvelous_ pleasure. Free from all sexual tensions of both males, Reborn continued thrusting his hips at a steady pace.

He heard the male beneath him murmur soft words in Mandarin, a language he did not have a single knowledge from, and mewl quietly to himself.

He looked down at the fantastic view of his Asian lover, gasping and crying out with each thrust. The small beads of sweat forming on his chest glistened in the dim room light. The exotic tattoo that ran from his chest to his shoulders suited him well, making the smaller male appear even sexier and more erotic (if that even was possible.)

Reborn stopped thrusting for a moment to take a few second break. Panting, he kissed Fon's blushing cheek. Seeing his lover exhausted condition from the long day, he pushed Reborn back and sat up.

"L-Let me get on top."

The Italian male nodded and leaned back against a pillow, holding his throbbing member in place a hand. Fon tossed a leg over Reborn's body and slowly came down on the dick, breathing out softly as he felt it enter him again. He placed both hands on Reborn's perfect abs and steadily moved himself up and down.

Their pace began to accelerate again as Reborn started bucking upwards in unison to Fon's hip motion. The room filled with noises of a creaking bed and moans of two men getting louder. He reached over to Fon's abandoned dick and stroked it, making him closer and closer to orgasm.

The taller man, himself, felt the incoming release. He grabbed the Chinese's hips with both hands and slammed him down onto his dick harder and faster.

"A-Ah, Reborn!" He cried out.

_Yes, call out my name with your sweet voice._

The feeling of pleasure intensified for both males until Fon was first to cum. He cried out loud, spilling salty-white substances down his own dick. Reborn followed shortly after, cumming inside Fon little warnings. He breathed out a moan and grunted as he gave a couple last thrusts.

The Chinese stood up from the now flaccid cock, his legs quivering from the intense orgasm. The over-flowing spills of semen dripped down his thighs creating quite the view for the satisfied hitman.

Reborn handed him a towel to clean himself with then opened his arms for an inviting snuggle.

Fon, exhausted, plopped himself down next to his Italian lover and cuddled close to the body warmth. He gave the man a meaningful kiss before whispering a "I love you" in his ear.

Before realizing, Reborn had drifted off to deep sleep.

He awoke the next morning to find the Chinese already left for his country. He sat up from bed and sighed, reaching over for the blanket they had shared together. He inhaled the subtle scent of Fon still left over and wondered to himself when will be the next time they meet again.


End file.
